Without your smile LettucexRyou Oneshot
by shadonicx1
Summary: He'll never notice me" Lettuce had always told herself, but when a new alien attack surfaces, Ryou's true feelings emerge, yeah i suck at summary's but this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice, however constructive criticism is allowed. enjoy!


**Without your smile A LettuceXRyou oneshot**

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**Ryou: well that was random now wasn't it Shadonicx1?**

**Me: um... no, anyway moving swiftly on... this is my first go at a fanfic EVER so please be nice**

**Ryou: yeah... sometimes I worry about you shadonicx, the random outburst at the start?**

**Me: not now ryou, the disclaimer if you please!**

**Ryou: *huff* shadonicx1 does NOT own tokyo mew mew, it belongs to Mia Ikumi and TV TOKYO**

**Me: thank you, now... ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**Ryou; *sighs* *facepalm*  
**

Lettuce came back to the café after a long day at school, she felt empty inside, like something was eating away at her, she was teased everyday.

"hey everyone!" she said putting on a smile, she went to get changed into her uniform, she sighed, "Lettuce, whats up?" she looked up and her gaze met that of her crush, Ryou Shirogane, she went red as a tomato

"s…sh…Shirogane-san! Its nothing!" She hastily replied

"Lettuce, if theres anything you need to talk about… you can tell me." She gazed into his deep aquamarine eyes, she wanted to tell him everything, that she wanted to be with him forever, that she couldn't live without him, she wanted to hold him in her arms forever. But Lettuce knew deep down that Ryou was too good for her, he was a cool, smart high school student who owned a café and she was a stupid klutz that had no friends, what would he ever see in her?

The next day at the café, Lettuce was thinking about Ryou again, she couldn't take her mind off of him, but as she wasn't paying attention, she ended up dropping a man's order on the floor, there was something about the man's eyes, they looked… alien! "YOU DAMN KID!" he yelled "WHY CAN'T KIDS BE DICIPLINED THESE DAYS!"

"Goumenasai! (sorry)" Lettuce apologized. The man was clearly mad as he slapped Lettuce

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU!" the man was met with a kick to the chest as he flew backwards and fell unconscious.

"How DARE you talk to Lettuce like that! How DARE you lay a hand on her!"

"_s…someone saved me… but who_?_" _Lettuce thought as she got up.

"Damn Kisshu! The human control drug isn't working well, looks like WE will have to finish her!"

"_p…Pai!" _Lettuce thought

"FUU RAI SEN PUU JIN! (Windy thunder fan area! I think, its been a while since I saw tmm)" Pai blasted Lettuce full force, as the giant bolt hurtled towards her, she closed her eyes and braced herself for death _"Sayonara and arigato (goodbye and thank you) Shirogane-san… I only wish I could have been with you…" _

"LETTUCE!" Lettuce looked up, only to see Ryou get in the way of the attack, it hit him full force, Lettuce looked on in horror as the one she held most dear screamed out in pain.

"SHIROGANE!" Lettuce caught him as he fell "Shirogane-san… why did you save me! That was meant for me!" Lettuce started to cry.

"N…no Lettuce, I was glad to have…" Ryou coughed up blood "pro…tec…ted… you…"

Ryou collapsed on the floor.

"SHIROGANE!" Lettuce wept for her fallen love…

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" "MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHO…SIS!"

Lettuces body radiated with light, she felt a power she had never felt surge through her, the shy, clumsy Lettuce vanished for a brief moment

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!" Lettuce put everything into her attack, her fears, her hopes, her rage, her sorrow, and her love for Ryou Shirogane, facing the power of this tremendous attack Pai and Kisshu had only one option… retreat.

"DAMN YOU! We will be back!"

And with that, Kisshu and Pai vanished.

Lettuce ran to Shirogane's side, "Ryou! Ryou! You can't die! Not now please! I LOVE YOU!"

Ryou was rushed to hospital where surgeons told Lettuce that Ryou was in a coma and may never wake up, but they suggested that she kept talking to him as he may wake up.

"Shirogane-san, you probably can't hear me right now but I want to tell you this anyway… I can't live without you Ryou, I need you, My life feels awkward and empty without you! So I am begging you, please wake up!"

Ryou slowly began to open his eyes _"Kami-sama, arigato gozaimas! (thank you so much!)" _Lettuce thought, _"It's too bad I can never tell him the truth, he probably didn't even hear most of that, I'll never be happy again!" _Lettuce left the hospital sobbing.

The next day at the café at the end of the day, as the others left and Lettuce turned to leave

"Wait a second Lettuce" Lettuce stopped… she turned around

"what is it Shirogane-san"

"Call me Ryou, can you come upstairs with mew, there is something I need to get off my chest"

"H…Hai! R…Ryou"

Lettuce followed Ryou upstairs to his room, Ryou shut the door behind him.

"Lettuce… I need to talk to you about something, you… you saved my life lettuce I…I…

I love you Lettuce Midorikawa"

Lettuce blushed _"please let this not be a dream!" _Lettuce thought

"But Ryou, what about Ichigo-san, I thought…" Ryou put his finger on Lettuces mouth "I never loved her, I realize now! You are the one I have always wanted!"

He pulled her into an embrace, they gazed into each others eyes, Lettuces heart was pounding in her chest "I love you Ryou!" Lettuce whispered softly to him.

She pressed her lips to his, and Ryou returned the kiss, Lettuce put her arms around his neck and blushed, she broke away.

"Just a little longer," Ryou said "let's just stay like this"

They kissed passionately and embraced

"_I can't believe this is true!" _Lettuce thought _"he loves me! He really loves me!"_

Ryou ran his hands through her soft green hair

"you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Ryou said

Lettuce blushed more deeply now

"I'll always be here to protect you because I alone know that underneath all that shyness you are an amazing person!"

"I will always love you because underneath all that coldness you are a compassionate man."

"See you tomorrow!"

"um… Ryou?"

"yes?"

"what are you doing after work tomorrow?"

"nothing much, why?"

"w…would you like to go to that new theme park in town? Cute couples get in free!"

Lettuce was terribly embarrassed now

"_he's going to hate me… its not his style"_

"I'm sorry Ryou, I'll…"

Ryou stopped her "wait Lettuce… I'd love to!"

Ryou pecked her on the cheek

"_this is the best day of my LIFE!"_

**To be continued in The best date ever!**

**Please rate and review, it's my first time writing a fan-fic so please cut me a bit of slack**

**Ja ne!**

**Shadonicx1**


End file.
